


William Lecter...Has a Nice Ring to it, doesn't it?

by Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Empath Will Graham, Forced Orgasm, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Therapy, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter, Wet Dream, Word Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21/pseuds/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21
Summary: Dirty...Raunchy...Bloody...Screams fill the air, making a messy mop of bed head slightly turn to the side to listen.Jack's booming voice too muffled to make out, but the anger is obvious.The thundering footsteps...the gunshots before silence lingers...then footsteps...echoing throughout the entire room, before stopping.The door opened, almost agonizingly slow before the person stepped into Will's weary vision.The man sat up as his eyes lit up in recognition and surprise as a cool voice rang out, Now, William, you should know better than to sit in front of company.No...His small statement made the man in front of him only chuckle in amusement.





	William Lecter...Has a Nice Ring to it, doesn't it?

The dark gray walls.

The cool, metal table.

The sharp clang of handcuffs. 

Will placed his head on the cold table and sighed, making a slight fog appear on the tabletop before it quickly disappeared seconds later. 

Suddenly screams filled the air, making Will slight turned his head upward to listen to the booming sounds the shattered the silence of his weary world. 

Will could hear Jack's booming voice, screaming, but the walls were too thick for Will to make out his words, but the anger was so viciously apparent it made the young man wince as it washed over him like a tidal wave. But just as quickly, the anger faded, leaving him empty and curious. 

The thunderous sound of heavy footsteps of multiple police officers and gunshots rang out through the air before silence settled into the air as muffled footsteps just echoed throughout the entire room coming from the long hallway, matching in time with his heartbeat. 

Finally, the footsteps stopped in front of the door, Will couldn't bring himself to sit up as the door opened, almost at an agonizingly slow pace before a person stepped into Will's weary vision.

Will looked up to see a pressed suit on a full proportioned body as his eyes lit up in both recognition and surprise as a cool voice rang out, "Now, William, you should know better than to sit in front of company."

Will's eyes filled with slight fear mixed with arousal, "No..."

The simple breathless refusal only made the man smile, but it was anything but pleasant as he stepped into the room as Will scooted his chair back against the wall, trembling.

Suddenly he felt himself get free of his handcuffs before he could come any closer and he beat it into the hallway past him as he heard the soft amusing laugh of the monster in his cleanly pressed suit. Will made to run before he slipped and tripped getting blood all over his prison uniform. 

Blood coated everything as his stalker followed after him, just inching closer and closer as Will took off into a run again, no matter how fast or how far he ran, those damn footsteps just kept inching closer and closer. 

Will wanted to snort, but didn't have the energy, 'What is this, Jason Voorhees, the porno?'

He continued to run until he found an exit, but saw the dead bodies of all of his late co-workers before a hand grabbed his ankle and he saw the disgusting maggot-eaten face of one of the lab technicians. The face was too destroyed for Will to process as he felt vomit threatening to spill out on the floor. 

_**Help me... Help me...** _

Will felt an immense wave of disgust hit him as he growled at the hideous thing, "Let go of me!"

The maggot-filled talked corpse just continued to plead before Will stomped him back to death, making a mussy mess underneath his clothed shoes. 

Will panted as he fell to his knees, the maggot filled corpse disappeared, leaving a chunky bloody mess of brain matter. Blood caked both his hands and his feet as he tried to get some semblance of control over himself. 

A slow series of claps echoed throughout the room as the footsteps remained unaltered by the blood staining the floor. 

Will started to tremble as he tried to force himself awake as he repeated, 'This is a dream! This. Is. A. Dream!'

He felt a warm hand grab his chin and slowly look at the man who had been on his mind since their first meeting.

"Hannibal..." He softly whispered

The man smiled as his unique eyes glowed, staring into Will's weary blue ones, instantly making all of his muscles relax against his will. 

"No...not again." 

"Surrender, William," He stated firmly

He slightly shook his head as much as he could in Hannibal's grip, "No...I won't."

Hannibal only found amusement from Will's refusal, "You know exactly what happens after that, William. Or maybe you desire that outcome?"

Will winced, making a dark smirk settle on Hannibal's face. 

"So you do...desire it." 

"No. I don't. Every night, the same damn routine. The miserable short chase. And now-"

"The pleasurable part," he smoothly interjected as he kissed him, making Will's eyes widen before they glazed over. 

He removed his lips from Will's as Hannibal stood up as Will panted as the bloodstained prison shirt started to stick to his skin.

Will felt saliva pool in his mouth as he looked up to see the clothed erection of the beast who had been ravishing him night after night. 

The tired-looking man pulled himself up using Hannibal's legs to host himself up as he found himself face to face with his erection. 

No words were exchanged between the two as Will kissed his cock through his pants as he pulled his pants down and made to take his cock into his mouth as he moaned like a wanton whore. 

Will continued to go up and down on his cock, his glazed over eyes kept eye contact with Hannibal the entire time as the man just petted his head as he felt heat pool into the pit of his stomach as Will continued to use his tongue in various ways as he wrapped his arms around Hannibal's waist. 

Suddenly the spell on Will was lifted and his eyes became sharper, making him realize what he was doing before Hannibal released himself into Will's mouth, keeping a firm grip on Will's head until he finished. Will didn't know how long he was on his knees as Hannibal's cum slithered down his throat before the grip on his hair was removed and Will pulled himself away. 

Will felt his heart race as his jaw felt sore as hell, the cum sat heavy on his taste buds and in his throat. 

Hannibal pulled Will up and pressed him against the wall, stripping him of his clothes, blood smudging his cheeks and staining both his arms and legs. 

Will felt his hole twitch as his hard-on was pressed against his stomach and the hard gray wall.

"H-Hannibal."

"You need to tell me what you desire, William."

"Please..."

"Please what?"

"Fuck me, make the heat stop."

Hannibal's lips curved into a large smile before he crammed himself into Will's throbbing hole, making him moan as his body started to shiver as he tried to buckle into Hannibal's hips, silently telling him to go faster. 

Hannibal could only oblige as he pulled out only to thrust back in, forcing the air from Will's lungs as he continued to thrust, each one pushing Will further and further towards his end as he could faintly hear growls behind him before Will felt a searing pain in his shoulder, making him scream, startling him awake.

[Reality]

Will woke up in a shout, as sweat both soaked his clothes and his mattress as his harsh orgasm followed him from his dream, soaking his boxers in a creamy mess.

'This cannot keep happening.'

* * *

**Ending the chapter, I hope you all like it. I always wanted to try my hand on the HannibalxWill scene. It's only going to get raunchier, I may just rewrite this chapter to be more descriptive before I add the next chapter.**

**~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!**


End file.
